Matias Torres
"Matias Torres is once a decorated former member of the Erusean Navy and boasts a long combat record with the Navy, having served in multiple conflicts on the Usean continent. He's now the captain of the Alicorn, ready to rebel against to USRAC and fighting Alliance forces while attempting to nuke Oured. I don't believe this!" --Su Ji-Hoon, Unexpected Visitor Matias Torres was a decorated former member of the Erusean Navy and captain of the Alicorn. He boasts a long combat record with the Navy, having served in multiple conflicts on the Usean continent. He became a key figure during the Lighthouse War after rebelling against Erusea and fighting Osean forces, attempting to nuke Oured. Torres entered the Naval War College on January 4, 1991, after earning his undergraduate degree. He then enlisted with the Erusean Navy on December 15, 1994. On January 15 the following year, he earned the Four Years of Continuous Service Medal. Over the next nine years, he was assigned to different ships in the Erusean Navy, including the "invincible" Aegir Fleet On July 11, 1997, during the Usean coup d'état, the Erusean Navy awarded Torres with a medal for hitting an enemy ship 30 km away in the middle of a storm as the Herne's gunnery officer.1 On January 15, 2001, Torres is awarded the Ten Years of Continuous Service Medal. At some point by 2003, Torres was promoted to the rank of Captain on the Enyo. He was awarded another medal on March 16, 2003 for helping to rescue the crew of a destroyer that sunk in an accident.1 After he was assigned to the Tanager, Torres led the vessel in combat during the Continental War. On November 23, 2004, the ISAF Air Force commenced Operation Rough Seas to destroy the Aegir Fleet. The Tanager was sunk in the battle, but Torres rescued as many sailors as he could from the sinking ship. His efforts earned him a medal on December 24 as well as the title "The Hero of Comberth Harbor" among the Erusean forces.1 He was reassigned to the Erusean Navy's headquarters five days after the Tanager sank and remained there until the end of the Continental War. On the day the war ended—September 19, 2005—he was reassigned to the Naval War College, likely in a leadership or instructor role. During this time, Torres earned the Sixteen Years of Continuous Service Medal two years later on January 15. He was there for five years before being placed on house arrest and losing his rank on April 8, 2010 for "disseminating dangerous ideas" at the college. On May 10, he entered the Erusean military reserves.1 On January 4, 2015, Torres returned to active duty. He was reappointed his rank of Captain on June 7 and reassigned as the head of the pre-commissioning crew on the Alicorn on December 2. The Alicorn sailed out for a sea trial on October 9, 2016 but was then accidentally grounded on November 10, 2016. Both Torres and the Alicorn resurfaced on October 9, 2018.1 They then transferred to the Erusean Navy's reserve fleet on November 3.6 The Alicorn was not originally part of Erusea's combat doctrine for the Lighthouse War. It was officially commissioned on August 11, 2019, the day after Erusea lost the Njord Fleet in Snider's Top. Category:Erusean Category:Admirals Category:Generals Category:USRAC Members Category:Characters Category:Males